In The Garden of Sinneslust
by starraiser
Summary: On a boring friday afternoon Hunny asked Kaoru to tell him a fairytale. Kaoru knew the perfect fairytale... not a Hunny/ Kaoru fic


Couples: Hikaru/ Haruhi at the beginning, Hikaru/ Kaoru at the end

Summary: On a boring friday afternoon Hunny asked Kaoru to tell him a fairytale. Kaoru knew the perfect fairytale... not a Hunny/ Kaoru fic

* * *

Once upon a dreamy night in the garden of Sinneslust a prince and a maiden crossed paths on a road built of broken glass and bloody feet. The maiden fell in love at first sight and the prince couldn't help but fall as well. Goosebumps spread as they talked, their words intermixing. They forgot the reason that they both ventured in the garden in the first place as the prince offered the maiden a ride home on his sparkling carriage.

The maiden knew that he was the one for her when he held his hand out for her to take, one of his feet resting on the carriage's step, his face highlighted in the moonlight. The prince knew that he fell in love when she took his hand and pinched it. They grabbed each other's hand and started talking about their interests not surprised when the prince and the maiden's own interests became their interest.

The prince became intoxicated by the maiden as she told him stories about her troubles and frustration. She became intoxicated by his ability to continuously care time after time. Together they were perfect, absolutely perfect, and they whispered sweet words of everlasting love and promises. They planned to be together forever and with it blocked out every woe that might cause a drift between them.

They were naïve, too blinded from the sight of each other to notice the other people in their lives. The other people who used to be everything to new couple disappeared so fast that it was like a black hole had come and sucked them all up. The prince and his maiden didn't seem to care, didn't seem to notice the pain that their relationship caused others. They only thought of themselves.

As the prince and the maiden's relationship grew the prince's other relationships suffered. First the prince lost his relationship with his parents, well…their trust anyways. He snuck out too much, lied to them to many times. Then the prince lost his relationship with his friends, the relationship was never strong to begin with and it was more than easy for the relationship to break apart. The only person the Prince couldn't give up on was his faithful companion the princess. The princess held on though everything, even as her world crumbled around her she never gave up on the prince. The princess stayed by his side even when the ground beneath her collapsed and she was falling slowly to her grave. The maiden didn't know that she was causing so much trouble, never noticed the sad glare of the princess or the mindful look of the duke. She didn't notice the mad glare of the knight or the threats of the king and his fools. She was arrogant and too blinded by love.

The couple grew steadier as the spring continued, and the prince lost his long pants and shirts for shorts and tanks. The maiden skimmed down to wearing short dresses or shorts and kept her blazing brown hair in ponytails. The relationship reached its full potential on a late Saturday night when the air was chilly yet tolerable and the yard was empty except for the couple. The prince smiled at the picnic that the maiden laid out. The princess smiled as he slipped her some wine. They laughed together when the night became too dark and their real fun could begin. Both couldn't help but feel like April nights could never feel so hot again.

They had a problem though, they were only thinking about today and not about tomorrow. As the season changed and the breeze and April rains turned to heat and sunny their lust drifted and finally died leaving only an unstable love. They started to drift apart; the maiden would make up excuses every time the prince would ask her on a date. The prince would fake an illness so he wouldn't have to see her anymore. Then that dreaded day came when they knew that their love was diseased.

The prince and the maiden lost track of each other as the summer progressed. The days became busy for both of them as they ventured into summer careers and saving the relationships they ignored during their season of heated passion. The prince would sometimes see the maiden at a coffee shop as he ran to work. The maiden would see the prince jogging in the park as she drove past it after too long of a work day. The prince would see the maiden standing in front of a pet store playing with some puppies. The maiden would see the prince licking ice-cream from the window of some busy cafeteria. Yet it was all only glances, barely lasting a second or two. Yet in those one or two seconds every lusty emotion would come back and die again just as fast.

For the most part it was easy for the maiden to forget about the prince and it was easy for the prince to put all thoughts of the maiden out of his mind. The days were too busy, too long, so captivating that they both had no time to dwell on old times where the touches and kisses were like fireworks. It was only when it was late at night, after soaking in a hot tub for a hour, that the maiden remembered the words of the prince and the feel of his touch caressing her skin. For the prince it was at the crack of dawn that made him remember the way her lips tasted or the way her laugh echoed so sweetly or the way she would hug him so warmly. It was at those times that they both wondered if they made a mistake in giving up on their love.

Then the summer was over and the first crack of fall was beginning to show. Orange leaves were scattered across sidewalks, trees began to shed their summer coat. Animals begun to grow in their winter coat, the birds were descending to warmer places. The school opened again and once again the prince and the maiden met. They smiled at each other as they chatted and fingers goosed over the other's arm urging for the touch that they had forgotten until this minute. The maiden fell in love all over again as he opened up the door and held it open for her, a little smile on his handsome face.

She laughed and waited for him to fall back in love with her and their whole adventure would start all over again. She waited to hear those three words coming out of his mouth, to feel his lips on her lips. She closed her eyes and opened them to find him gone.

The next time the maiden meets her prince it was in the garden of Sinneslust. She was sitting on a rotten pumpkin, as she nervously waited to see her prince approaching. Unimportant people were around her reaching for another unimportant people and holding them close, their hands tangling together and dragging the other close. She was still alone.

Finally the maiden sees the prince approaching, a yellow rose in his hand, and a stupid grin on his face as he carefully strides on the road of broken glass. He looked nervous as he moved the rose shaking in his delicate hand. The maiden smiled back as she stands up, removing any traces of rotting pumpkin from her elegant dress as she stood up. The maiden laughed as the prince smiled. She began to run to him stepping over huge pieces of glass, stepping over the bloody footsteps of others. The prince too sped up as he dodged another big piece of missing glass. The maiden laughed again as she continued on her path but the prince stopped moving as he looked around.

Why must the prince stay on a broken road? The prince blinked at his maiden before he looked around. He then smiled as his eyes settled on a hill. The yellow rose slid from his hands, the thorns digging into his hands as it fall to the glass road. The rose collapsed on the road shattering the glass in every direction. The maiden stopped moving and stood in shock as her-or their-road was destroyed. The maiden shook her head in horror but the prince just smiled as he bent down and picked the rose back up. The rose wasn't yellow anymore, it was now purple.

The prince turned to his right and took a different road one that was clean and well-kept. He continued on the path looking at the beauty of the beautiful array of flowers and glass pumpkins. There were trees, huge healthy trees that were huge. A gentle breeze was flowing as he continues to feel out of place in such a beautiful place.

The maiden watched the prince with tears as she tried desperately to put her road back together again but the road was too shattered.

The prince started up the hill now stepping on the smooth stone steps that was strong to the touch. At the top of the hill overlooking all the broken trails below was a patio and on the patio somebody was sitting in a chair reading a book. Around the person scattered around the ground was tons of other books. A table full of untouched lemonade and cookies was on the right of the person and on the left was a walkman.

The prince called to the mystery person and the person stood up and faced the prince. The prince was shocked at the sight of the princess, who laughed at the expression on the prince's faces as she playfully put her hands on her sides. The prince blinked, the princess laughed before kissing him and suddenly the prince knew that the princess was his and he was hers. They parted as she blushed and he gleamed.

The prince kissed his princess again and then again and again and pretty soon all memories of his once loved maiden vanished from his mind as he prepares for new memories with the one who had always been there for him. The princess finally had her prince, the prince finally found his love, and together they realized what real love was.

And at night the prince looked down at the broken roads that many people still religiously followed he caught sight of the maiden still struggling to put her road back together again. The prince shook his head as he smirked. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and the prince turned his head and smiled at his princess before looking back at the maiden.

One day the prince knew the maiden will find her way to a hill, but until then she would be stuck in the broken roads below. The prince knew someone was waiting on a hill for her and that person will wait forever if they have to.

The prince though… had his hill and with his princess he will make a castle out of this hill and no one could ever get him to come down again.

And while the prince and the princess kissed again, the maiden kneeled down on her road and cried in agony. And on a hill was a king desperately waiting for his maiden to find her way to him. The king picked up his book and sighed as he looked below spotting his maiden gluing parts of her glass road back together again and he sighed. He looked at the other hills seeing lovers hugging each other. The king spots the prince and princess and waves at them as they wave up.

The hills in the garden of Sinneslust was always quite a hike but if you make your way to the top of your own hill you will get a reward better than gold but only if you make it to the top.

I dont have any names or anything but I hope everyone knew who the 'prince,' 'princess,' 'maiden,' and 'king' was. Did you or were you confused? Did you like it? Hate it? Did it work for you? Please respond.


End file.
